


Sand

by MikariLune



Series: Overwatch Fics [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikariLune/pseuds/MikariLune
Summary: Male ReaderZenyatta is adorable and sand is a pain, so he seeks help from the one he trusts.





	1. Chapter 1

Now entering the Temple of Anubis: Those were the words that would begin what would be an interesting day indeed, but as far as you knew right now you were just not looking forward to getting sand in places sand shouldn’t be. No offense to Pharah, but you had no idea how she could stand being from this place. You would never ask her or Ana of course as that would be rude and as the latter was currently part of your training team you would purse your lips and dust off your hands, waiting for the timer to count down and signal your attack.

“Everything alright, Mark?” you would hear the accented voice of the sniper speak to you and you would throw her a smile, “I’m good, just remembering last time I was hear and Genji shoved my head in the sand, did not taste good” You would muse as it was true that, that had happened and her chuckle was reassuring to say the least that she was not offended, “It is gritty I agree” she say as the five second timer beeped and you readied yourself at the side door with her. Throwing out a flash bang to the waiting defenders you would give Winston a grin as you both zipped past him while he was stunned to get to the point.

Parting from Ana after a few more moments so she could find a strike point you would pull out your own pistol, more modern the McCree’s as it was berretta but it was similar in concept, you just couldn’t ‘fan the hammer’ like he could. Pushing your thoughts aside you knew someone would be at the point so you were alert as you slipped around a corner, poking your head out to peek only to jump back as a hail of bullets came towards you, “Bastion, should have guessed” you speak, pressing the com to relay it to your team before trying to make your way around. You could not take him on yourself that was certain, you would have to wait for Zarya to join you.

Hearing shooting a bit off you would fall back to join the rest of your team, popping a few shots to take out Hanzo when you managed to sneak up on him, giving a wave before he was vanished back to his spawn thanks to some fancy tech Winston had created. Minutely celebrating your victory you would then curse aloud as you felt something smack your back, spinning to come face to face with an orb that had a slight purple glow. Your limbs feeling heavier you would look around quick, barely managing to dodge another orb heading your way from a certain Omnic…was he giggling? Throwing a glower to Zenyatta it was difficult to move, but you managed not to let him take you out while you were discorded.

From there the match seemed to erupt into chaos and you would merely do your best to help your team, popped back to spawn only twice through the whole thing and your team finally coming out on top. Body exhausted from it as you all re-board the ship to head back to base you would flop in one of the chairs before a soft chime would reach your ears and a warmth was spreading through you. Eyes opening, not even realizing you had closed them, you would come face to face with a yellow glowing orb and a smile crossed your features. Looking to the side to find a certain Omnic floating near you, “Thanks Zen, makes me feel a little better after all that discord” you chuckle, winking towards him.

Was it weird to have a crush on an Omnic? You were certain many would tell you that it was, but honestly you didn’t care. You were attracted to the bot and when he did little things like this for you it would just make that attraction grow. On the other hand, though, you had no idea his feelings. His faceplate unreadable and he treated everyone the same as far as you observed, but your heart fluttered as he chuckled again, “It is the least I can do, you were the easiest target for me the entire match” He speak and you huff a bit at that, but it was true. You had taken it upon yourself to keep the opposing teams healer busy and away from his team, “Was surprised it worked so well” You admit under your breath,

Little did you know it had only worked so well because the Omnic before you was quite attached to you. Perhaps he did not truly understand the ‘feelings’ in the way humans would, but after long discussions with Genji and Dr. Ziegler he had come to accept that he indeed feel a form of love for you. You were so kind to him and being a mechanic you had helped him out many times if his circuits or parts were having issues. He much preferred you over Torbjorns hammer or even Winston’s prodding fingers, which had just added greatly to his affections.

In fact he would be coming to you the next morning after breakfast, though he did not eat he would come to the dining area during meals to speak with others, floating down the hall at a casual pace to your workspace. When Overwatch had been reformed you had been recruited by Winston as many of the others had been originally. Sure you were knew to the group, but you weren’t alone in that factor and you always did your best to work hard. Winston had contacted you after seeing reports of you in the news working at an Omnic ‘clinic’ of sorts. It was all volunteer work to help fix bots that had been casualties of fights and attacks, but you enjoyed it. Despite being down on your luck and actually quite homeless you had enjoyed your work and eagerly joined up when asked.

So here you were now in your workshop, a nice roomy place that you could use to work on things that you like or to help fix up things that needed it. In fact you were in there with Bastion currently, having found the tank waiting for you when you came from breakfast. What he needed was a minor fix and of course you had been quite happy to assist, patting his shoulder as you walked him out when done, “I am not mad at you for yesterday, it was a training match” you assure him from when he had almost taken out your head in those first few minutes.

At the door you were a bit surprised, however, to find Zenyatta floating there patiently, “Mark I was hoping you would have a moment to assist me” he would ask and you felt your cheeks flush lightly, but a smile came to your lips none the less. “Of course, Zen, what’s the problem?” you ask, giving Bastion a final wave as he bid you a farewell and thank you beep. Turning back around you would lead the Omnic inside and close the door for privacy before you noticed something, while Zen’s left hand was in its usual ‘praying’ form in front of him, his right was resting on his leg as he bobbed in the air.

Moving over to your work table you would clear a few things off of it, “Come here” you instruct as he would finally speak again, having been watching you and pondering how to answer, “My right shoulder is the issue. I believe sand entered into the joint when the ship was blowing it around as we boarded. It grates when I try to move it so I have not to prevent further damage” He explains and you nod, watching him move to and settle onto the table as you had asked. Getting closer you would think a moment on how best to begin, “Try moving it for me, just slow” you instruct, leaning close with your ear and wince yourself as you heard the light bit of scraping.

“Doesn’t sound as bad as I thought it would, but definitely needs a cleaning out” You say, giving him a reassuring smile as you move to get some different tools. “What will you do?” He would ask and you noted the tone was a bit lighter, almost nervous, and of course you would explain, “I am not going to take your arm off if that is what you are thinking” you muse, coming back with a can of compressed air, a couple brushes and tweezers, his light chuckle a relief as you hit his worry on the head. “I am pleased at that, though I know and trust you can reattach it as you have before.”

Oh that had been and interesting incident indeed, courtesy of Junkrat and the man had apologized profusely afterwards as he had not meant for a large crate to fall on the monk. Shaking your head of the memory you would get close again, focusing your attention on his shoulder and beginning to clean it out and explain every step of the way. First blowing it out with the compressed air you would then use the brushes to brush it off the metal and to the table below before using the tweezers to get out any larger pieces that were stuck. Having him move the limb now and again you would be beaming when he finally said it felt normal. 

Beginning to clean up then you would pause when you felt him grip your arm gently, “Mark, thank you once again for being so gentle with me. It means a great deal to me” he would say and you blush again as he continue, “I find myself enjoying being close to you in more than these moments, however, and I hope they can continue. I have come to realize I care for you a great deal, but I understand if you merely wish to remain friends. I apologize for my boldness, but my student informs me that sometimes one must just ‘go for it’ so I will try now. I wish to be your boyfriend as I believe the term is”

To say you were stunned at all of this was an understatement and it took you several moments to process it all, but once you had a brighter smile was on your lips along with a blush on your cheeks. Removing your arm from his gentle grip you could see his form slump a bit and the lights on his head dim a bit as if preparing for rejection. To remedy this you would move in front of him fully once more and wrap your arms around his metal frame, drawing him to your chest and pressing a soft kiss just next to the lights, “I would like to call you that very much Zen” You say as you felt his hands coming to rest around your back lightly and heard a soft hum from his frame, as if content, “I am happy” he say and you chuckle a bit as you felt his faceplate nudge your shoulder in his own form of a kiss, squeezing him gently in return, “Lets make sure there’s no lasting damage” you say and he nod, taking the excuse indeed to spend more time with you as you check his shoulder, you for once grateful to sand in wrong places.


	2. Clinic

Luckily the Omnics shoulder seemed to have been the only thing affected by the sand in which you were very happy indeed as you cleaned up your tools. Zenyatta of course doing what he could to help you, which mostly included handing you the items and asking questions about them, but you didn’t mind that at all, “Most of the tools in here are a mishmash and spares with how the recall went, but as long as it works I don’t care” you would muse to yourself as you moved to the sink you had and washed your hands of any grease and dust.

Checking your shirt then you were pleased to see it hadn’t gotten dirty before you were moving to Zen’s side again, the monk still just watching you, “I believe it is mealtime once more, do not let me keep you Mark” he would say and you gave him a soft smile, “Why don’t we head that way and see what is going on” you suggest to him and that was what you would do. In the weeks to follow you would notice your boyfriend would join the group for more meals, though he did not eat, to enjoy the company and spend time with you.

You were happy that most were happy for the two of you, a couple of the others skeptical as they still had trouble trusting Omnics in general. All in all it was a good relationship and you found Zen’s curiosity adorable every time he asked you a question. He did not know how best to go about a relationship, but he was trying and you were patient with him. The easier times were when you would go out and just sit outside with him, sometimes joining him for meditation. Ok, so he and Genji would be meditating, you would join quietly and read a book or manual on your tablet. If course you asked if they minded and they assured you they didn’t.

Missions were inevitable of course and when one came up for you, you would smile as Zen came to see you and Genji off. Kissing his faceplate gently you would smile, “We’ll be back before you know it” you assure him and he gave a soft hum in response, “Safety over speed, my dear, is what I would prefer” he would say in return as you boarded the Orca, watching until it was out of sight.

The mission this time around would be to Kings Row and it would settle heavy in your chest. You see the clinic you worked at was there and you had been there when Mondatta was assassinated. You had more been listening to the events on the radio as you worked, but all the same your own heart broke a little when the shot sounded and the grief came over the airwaves. The days after you had even more Omnics coming to the clinic due to increased violence against them, but at the same time you were getting more volunteers as well so the balance was there. Shortly after would be when a woman would come in, who was now your good friend Lena, with a message from an ape. She had told Winston about you and the clinic and the offer arose. Helping more then Kings Row? You were all for it and didn’t even have to think about it, grabbing your things and following as the others assured things would be alright without you.

As the Orca flew you would feel Genji’s eyes on you through the visor and you would shake your head of the thoughts, “Sorry, just thinking it’s been a while since I have been here” you say and he would tilt his head curiously at you, you telling him a little about the clinic, “You are curious if it still stands” he responds and you nod, “Yeah, who knows what could have happened by now” you admit. Once the Orca landed you would all get your assignments, which was mainly just asking around about anything suspicious. There had been reports of Talon in the area and if it was true you needed all the information you could get.

So you would indeed make your way towards the clinic as you had no real direction to how to look for information and it would be a good source in itself, but as you turned the corner you would feel your heart sink into your shoes. There in front of you was what was left of a building. Windows were boarded up and the side wall caving in from what looked to be some sort of explosion…wait, that was where the radiator had been located. Fists clenching you would move closer and the hateful graffiti would come into focus. Harsh words and pictures giving the very strong and negative opinions of Omics it all was sinking into you at once.

Someone noticing you there would approach, an older gentleman who seemed sympathetic, “Hate group came along six months ago, just seemed to storm the place. Lots of shouting and bots fleeing the scene till the wall blew, then everyone scattered. No one’s been to it since except the city to board up” Looking to the man you would take a deep breath so as not to snap at him accidentally, “Thank you for telling me, new clinic pop up?” you ask and he would shake his head, “Not yet” being the response he gave and you sighed. Thanking him of course before you were moving on from the scene. You had a job to do and could mourn this loss later. For now you would talk to any Omnic and human you could.

Unfortunately none of your efforts would seem to bare any fruits so after two days you would be returning back to base. Your mood quite sour indeed and you had told the others of the clinic of course. They were sympathetic and you did thank them, just not wanting to talk about it much. Once you landed back you would slip off the transport and head back to your room. Usually you would go and find Zen first, the monk usually waiting outside, but you weren’t sure how you would react to him right now. Showering and changing into fresh clothes you would just be picking up your shirt when a knock was on your door. Mentally sighing you would open it and should not have been surprised to find your boyfriend floating there.

You had experience reading Omnic expressions and were slowly learning Zen’s own quirks, like the tilt of his head and dim lights when he was concerned. “Sorry hon, I was going to come and find you now” you tell him honestly and you were “I was just afraid I would snap at you if I didn’t calm down a bit first” you admit, moving back inside and sitting on your bed. The monk following you and settling next to you when you patted the spot, “Genji has informed me the clinic is no more, you are understandably upset” he would say and you would rub your temples, the shirt beside you now on the bed.

“I just don’t get it, Zenny, the clinic was fine when I left, more then fine, we were helping more then before and had more volunteers. Sure there had always been those that didn’t like us and graffiti, but nothing like what happened. I can’t help but feel it’s my fault for leaving” You say, the emotions that you had been holding the past couple days just clawing at you as they escaped that at first you did not notice the monk moving to your lap, legs laying across your own. He was light and thin, though he was tall and strong, his body settling against your own gently. His arms moving around your back you would be wrapping your own around him in return. He did not know if it would help or not, something he had seen a woman do for her upset husband in a movie, but he was trying and would press his face to your cheek gently.

“It is not your fault, my dear, you could not know the future when you took your path. Unfortunately it cannot be changed now, but relish in the good it did and the good you are continuing to strive for” He state and you gave him a small squeeze. It made you feel a little better, but you would grieve for a while. “That place had been my home for a good three years Zen, I lived there” you admit to him, resting your head against his own softly, “And then when Mondatta came to Kings Row, well I was so proud when he stopped by the clinic. It was only for an hour, but showing him the place and answering his questions….just reinforced that what we were doing was important and now with it gone….it feels like even more of a failure”

You would feel the cool metal of his forehead press to your own, “You are not a failure, Mark, of that I am certain and Mondatta would not think of you as one either. I know my brother well enough that he would have merely said it was simply time for a new path. We cannot dwell on the past” he tells you gently and you sigh, knowing he is right but it still hurt. Shifting you both to lay down you would still hold him close as he let out a startled whirr at the position change, “Just lay with me a while, please” you say and hear him nod, “I will stay near you as long as you need, my dear Mark”


End file.
